


The Vial

by Asra_Lover



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Kissing, M/M, Potions, Romantic Fluff, Sad with a Happy Ending, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asra_Lover/pseuds/Asra_Lover
Summary: Asra comes back from his adventures and brings a special gift.
Relationships: Asra (The Arcana) & Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	The Vial

You move about the shop, making sure everything is in it's right spot. You closed just a few minutes previous and want to make sure everything is in order before you head upstairs for the night. 

It's dark out now and the moon is shining above the horizon. You think it would be a good night to curl up with one of the books Asra got you from one of his adventures.

When you're checking the counter you hear the shop door open and the little bell attached to it ring. You turn around to tell the newcomer that you're closed for the night only to see a familiar face.

“You’re closing up late.” Asra grins, taking off his hat.

You grin back, it’s been weeks since you last saw him, “You’re back early! I wasn’t expecting you until next week.” 

Asra shrugs, “I wanted to get back to you.” He says softly, setting down his pack from his travels. You have no doubt he has a fresh stock of inventory for the shop.

Freed of his backpack, Asra pulls you into a hug, his face buried in your hair. He takes a deep breath and then sighs and seems to linger before letting go.

Faust pokes her head out of Asra’s shirt, looking at you, “Friend!”

You laugh and hold out your hand, letting Faust climb on you and wrap around your neck. Asra looks at you thoughtfully as you pet Faust’s head.

“Has all been quiet in the shop?” He eventually asks, turning to his pack and beginning to unpack.

“Mrs. Moeller was in here today demanding more roseberry flowers.” You tell him.

“Ah,” Asra squints his eyes playfully. “Of course, good thing I brought more.”

Asra unpacks vials and jars filled with liquids and leaves. Some you recognize, like the pulbary leaves Asra uses to make your morning tea, or the roseberry flowers, which Mrs. Moeller uses for heavens knows what. Some you don’t recognize, such the vial that holds a thick green liquid and the jar that has some sort of eggs in it.

Asra looks over at you, “I brought you back something I’d thought you like.” He says, digging through the bag.

“We’re the pulbary leaves not what you brought me?” You ask, tilting your head. 

Asra laughs, “Those are for you too, but I thought I should bring you back something more special this time.”

You watch as he digs through and are unsure of what he means by more special. 

Finally he pulls out a little purple vial, it has to be no taller than your thumb, “Here it is.” He says, holding it out to you. Hesitantly, you grab it and examine it. It’s a pretty little thing, the vial is made from glass and it’s topper is made to look like a rose. The vial is merely labeled, “Nectar’s Delight”

“Try it.” Asra says eagerly, biting at his lip in anticipation. “You wouldn’t believe how hard that is to get, you can’t even get it at the red market here!”

“It’s not poison, is it?” You ask.

Asra laughs, “If it was going to kill you with poison, there’s already plenty of that around the shop. I wouldn’t have to go underground for that.”

You take a small sip of the vial. It’s sweet, sweeter than any of the candies Asra’s ever brought you. 

You close your eyes and take another, longer sip. The sweetness seems to linger on your tongue. Was the vial merely candy? No, this time the taste feels different... familiar almost.

When you open your eyes again you’re no longer in the shop. Instead, you’re a shambling house. 

Looking around, you see the peeling wallpaper and the holes in the ceiling which leak water. Seeing it all puts a sad, heavy feeling in your chest, though you don’t know why. The furniture is dusty and torn, clearly from wild animals that must’ve made their way into the desolate house.

“Asra?” You call.

“You know, I didn’t expect this to be your favorite place.” Asra’s voice soothes you as he comes behind you and wraps you in a hug from behind. He rests his chin on your head, looking around. “Do you know this place?”

You’re not sure, you feel a deep connection to this place, yet you have no memory of it. “I don’t know.”

Asra lets go from the hug, moving to look around the house, “This wasn’t exactly what I had in mind. What the vial was supposed to do was bring you to your favorite place.”

Could this really be your favorite place? You wonder, moving towards one of the doors. You grip the rusted handle and tug the door open, expecting to find another room in similar condition. Instead, you find an overgrown garden.

The garden clearly hadn’t been taken care for a long while, much like the house. Off to the side a well grew vines all up it and in the middle was a bench with brilliant blue blooms wrapped around it’s legs and arms. The entire garden gives off a peaceful vibe, making you relax.

Asra comes out behind you, scrunching his face up, “Did the guy scam me?” He wonders, making you laugh. You not so sure that the vial was wrong about this being your favorite place, but you ignore that. You’d only come up with questions that have no answers.

“Well, we’ll have to make due with this.” Asra squints and smiles playfully, holding his hand out to you. You take it and he leads you to the middle of the garden, pulling you close and swaying back and forth with you. Not quite slow dancing, but also not not dancing.

If that makes sense.

You look up as Asra and he’s already looking at you. He’s got look in his eyes that see all too often and you wonder what it means. 

“Where did you expect the vial to take us?” You ask gently.

Asra furrows his eyebrows, thinking. “You’ve always enjoyed the forest, so I thought maybe that.” He pauses for a second. “Of course, I was half hoping we’d be right back in the shop.” At this he blushes, glancing to the side. 

After Asra regains his composure he goes back to looking at you with that stare, where his eyes soften and his breath quickens and before you even know it Asra is kissing you. Gently, you kiss back. Asra’s lips are soft and welcoming and you close your eyes and lean in more. He brings his hand to the back of your head and weaves his fingers through your hair.

After a moment you both pull away and when you open your eyes you’re both back in the shop, the potion seemingly worn off. Asra bites his lip, watching you.

“I missed you while I was away.” He says.

You take his hand, “I missed you too.”


End file.
